


The Stars

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Cabin [7]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Astronomy, Competence Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Hecate takes Ada stargazing. Ficlet.Day 18 of the Winter Fluff Event: Stars.





	The Stars

True to her word, Ada wore her new pink hat that evening. After dinner, they went for a walk in the woods surrounding the cabin. Frosted leaves crunched underfoot. Soon they came upon a clearing. It was a new moon: the world was dark, and stars shone bright.

Ada squeezed Hecate’s hand, trailing half a step behind her, her face upturned toward the sky.

“I’m afraid astronomy was never my strongest subject.”

Hecate pointed up to a W-shaped constellation at the zenith of the sky. “Right in the centre, that’s Cassiopeia.” A thread of thin purple sparks shot out from her finger, making a trail as she traced the constellation, which faded as she moved on to another collection of stars. “Next to her, that’s her husband, Cepheus. They would have sacrificed their daughter to the sea monster, had it not been for Perseus. Here they are, Andromeda and Perseus, with Pegasus, who helped him rescue her.”

Hecate's concentration was focused so intently upon the sky that she failed to notice Ada gazing adoringly at her.

She lowered her finger closer to the horizon, where two stars were especially bright. “And here, that’s Gemini, the twins Castor and Pollux. Born of Zeus and the swan. Castor was mortal and Pollux was immortal, but they couldn’t bear to be separated, so they agreed to spend half of the year in the underworld together.”

“All this and brains too, hmm?”

“You flatter me, Ada. My knowledge is rudimentary: I am neither a diviner nor a mythologer.” She graced Ada with a smile anyway. Feeling the attention, Ada's eyes flicked back to meet hers straightaway. In the starlight, they shared a long moment of eye contact. Hecate pulled her in for a kiss, feeling the warm residue of her magic transfer to Ada’s skin where they touched. Hecate's fingertips rested lightly at Ada's neck as she considered chiding her failure to wear a scarf. Ada’s lips moved softly against hers: she opened her mouth to nibble on Hecate’s bottom lip.

“Hungry, are we?”

“Only for something sweet…”

Hecate slipped her hand into Ada’s as they turned to make their way home. “Next time we’ll do this by broomstick. Perhaps in summer.”

Ada snuggled into Hecate’s shoulder. “I’d like that.”


End file.
